1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a photosensitive material, such as a photographic paper. More particularly, the invention pertains to a photosensitive material processing apparatus in which a photosensitive material is conveyed therethrough by means of a clip which is attached to the leading end portion of the photosensitive material and is driven, the clip being removed from the photosensitive material before it is fed to a subsequent step.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional apparatus of the type described above has been arranged such that a photographic paper is conveyed through the inside of the apparatus by means of a clip which is engaged with openings formed at the leading end portion of the photographic paper and is driven by clip driving means.
After the photographic paper has been printed, its leading end portion which is engaged with the clip is cut off, and the photographic paper is fed to a cutter through a buffer portion for the purpose of adjusting its speed, where it is cut into the individual image frames which are then fed to a subsequent step.
Accordingly, the conventional processing apparatus requires a cutter for cutting the leading end portion of the photographic paper for the purpose of removing the clip. Further, to reuse the clip, it is inconveniently necessary to remove the clip from the cut leading end portion of the photographic paper.